


Behind our Masks

by Vullet (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, idk headcanon time yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: Yuusaku confronts Revolver and realizes things he'd forgotten.





	Behind our Masks

“Revolver! Face it, nobody’s here for you now! No more tricks,” the duelist known as Playmaker told the enemy on the ground.  
“ _ **VRAINS LINK – Unestablished**_ ” the system shut down, however nothing was changed among Revolver’s apperance. Yuusaku “Playmaker” Fujiki looked almost disturbed by this ordeal. He’d never met someone with at least a slight change to their VR form. But the teen’s confusion was short lived.  
“Heh…Playmaker….or should I say Fujiki Yuusaku?” Revolver was laughing. “In your attempt to defeat me, you’ve only revealed who you are when you’re not within the VRAINS! I never thought you’d be the one to reach the AI though….”  
Yuusaku had never stood out. Crazy hair aside, he was extremely normal and bland when he wasn’t dueling for the sake of Den City’s safety. Of course, the Knights of Hanoi were suspicious, but how had Revolver seemingly figured out his name when he never knew it while they were dueling. Wouldn’t that be a weakness within a duel?  
“…Revolver. Who are you?” Yuusaku’s only words killed the complete silence.

“You wish to know so badly!? How about I just show you!” The leader of the Knights reached for his strange mask, seemingly deactivating whatever it was doing. When it was completely off his face, the only thing still the same was that sinister smirk from before.

Yuusaku had never seen anything like this. Revolver’s entire face was horribly scarred, giving him a completely twisted appearance than nearly screamed inhuman. Still, something felt way too familiar. The scarred ‘human’ then poked his own right eye. Nothing. No flinching. What the hell?

“Hah. I should have told you, I’m blind without the mask! My eyes are just glass replicas, you idiot!”  
It finally clicked. Some memory triggered to Yuusaku.  
_“Toporojī!” he yelled, at the other figure who had knocked the blue-haired child down._  
 _“Yuusaku. Don’t get involved with me. This is for our own good!”_  
 _“But, I-“_  
 _“I can fucking be scarred completely and I’ll still fight them! Taking him down is more important than keeping my own life.”_ And with that, the flashback ended.  
The look on Toporojī’s face then mirrored Revolver’s current face. The words felt cold on Yuusaku’s lip as he spoke them.  
“Nii-san?”  
“So you figured it out, kid? Congratulations! Not like you’re gonna remember this encounter anyways. I won’t let you get in my way again!” Revolver shouted, as he slipped the mask back on and grabbed a gun-like weapon. “I’ll just take your memories of this encounter and myself. How’s that sound? Maybe I can figure out a way to rewrite it so you never interrupt my work again.”  
The moment is completely blank before Yuusaku looks up. Lime green eyes peering into the soulless yellow ones.  
“Toporojī. And what good would it do to gain a burden of ruining your brother again when you’re fighting Akira?”  
“….”  
“Think about it! If anything, I’m a valuable assist! I can get Kusanagi to help out if you need it,” Yuusaku spoke, trying to rid any emotion he’d have in his voice.  
“I gave up being a normal human, or even a human at all, a long time ago. It’s not worth it. You can’t reach Toporojī anymore! Only I, Revolver, exists!”  
“I don’t believe that. If he truly wasn’t there anymore, there’s no reason for Revolver to care about me staying alive! If it was only Revolver, wouldn’t you want me dead?”  
The silence between the two brothers lasted for a fair while. Revolver’s head hung low. Yuusaku knew what he had to say.  
“Somewhere in there, no matter how unlikely it seems, everybody has something good within them. You’re my brother, and I want to give you a second chance! Let me and my friends fight along you in this goal. I don’t care if you don’t identify as Toporojī anymore. Whether you’re him or Revolver….You’re still him.”  
“…Thanks, bro,” was the only comment Revolver spoke, before collapsing from overworking himself.


End file.
